twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Nahuel
Nahuel is a half human, half Vampire child from South America. He is roughly 150 years old and lives with his biological aunt, Huilen. Appearances Nahaul's only appearance is in Breaking Dawn. History Before Birth A century and half earlier, Huilen and her sister Pire lived with their people the Mapuche, in South America. Pire was very beautiful and one day told her sister about an 'angel' that found her in the woods and used to visit her during the night. Huilen knew that this 'angel' was a Libishomen (Vampire), and warned her sister. But soon Pire discovered she was pregnant with a vampire child. Knowing that the Mapuche people would want to destroy the child, Pire and Huilen ran away to the deepest part of the forest. Pire tried to find the father of her unborn son, but he was nowhere to be found. Huilen cared for her sister during her rapidly progressing dangerous pregnancy, by hunting for her and trying to keep her alive. Huilen wanted to kill the monster child, but Pire loved the vampire child growing in her womb, even when the child grew strong and broke her bones. She named him Nahuel. Huilen was unable to save her sisters life when Nahuel ripped his way free of his mother's womb, killing Pire quickly. Life with Huilen As she was dying Pire begged her sister to care for her child and Huilen agreed. When Huilen reached for Nahuel, he bit her and changed her into a Vampire herself. Nahuel's father, a Vampire named Joham, came looking for him a few years later wanting his son to join him. Joham believes he is creating a super-race with Vampire-Human children. Nahuel is Joham's only son. He has three other Vampire-Human daughters, and raises them to think of humans as animals. Nahuel does not like his father and refused to join him, as he already has a family with Huilen. Sadly, Nahuel was sad about his family. He was happy to have Hulien, but thought his father should be a better person and that his mother deserved life. He also saw himself as an evil creation because his birth killed his mother. Breaking Dawn Nahuel was recruited by Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale to testify for their family: Bella, their brother's wife, had given birth to a half-human half-vampire child named Renesmee. The Volturi had resently heard of this, and believed Renesmee was an immortal child, a creation they had outlawed. The Volturi were planning to kill Renesmee and all the Cullens. Nahuel agreed to assist the Cullens. He traveled to Forks, Washington with Alice and Jasper, arriving just in time. He tells the Volturi that he is also a half-human half-vampire, and about his father's plans. He tells the Volturi they can take care of Joham, but to leave his sisters alone because they are innocent of any crimes. Nahuel's testimony convinces the Volturi that Renesmee is not a threat. After the confrontation with the Volturi was over, Nahuel was one of the last to leave. Nahuel's encounter with the Cullens changed him. He sees in Edward what his father should be. He sees in Bella the life his mother should've had. He also realized, because of the fact that Bella survived giving birth to a vampire hybrid, that he isn't an evil creation, and is finally able to forgive himself for his mother's death. External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon See Also Category:Minor Characters Category:Males